Le monde est beau !
by Yumemiya Nagisa
Summary: Année 2153. Harry, jeune artiste insoumis, rejoint les rangs d'une Organisation qui refuse de voir l'amour et la beauté s'éteindre dans ce monde. Sa mission : photographier un jeune aristocrate, kidnappé spécialement pour alimenter leur spot de propagande. Seulement, tomber amoureux de lui n'était pas dans son contrat.
1. Arabesques

**LE MONDE EST BEAU !**

_Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Univers alternatif ll Rating : M ll Genre : Romance ll Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

**Chapitre 1 : Arabesques.**

« Le voilà. Tu es prêt ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Oui, c'est parfait, merci. La peinture a l'air de très bonne qualité.

- On ne refuse rien à un artiste comme toi, tu sais bien.

- Arrête de me flatter, tu me mets mal à l'aise !

- Ah ah ! Allez, faites-le rentrer, les gars ! On le met où ?

- Ici, sur cette table.

- Vous avez entendu, les gars ? Allez, on se dépêche ! Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, on lui a injecté une grosse dose de somnifères. Mais s'il venait à se réveiller, surtout appelle un garde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai prudent.

- Très bien, parfait. Je te laisse travailler alors.

- Oui, merci Ron. »

La porte de l'atelier claqua. Il était seul. Ou presque, avec cet inconnu endormi. Enfin, sa première mission commençait ! Harry versa une bonne quantité de peinture noire dans un bol en plastique, puis choisit soigneusement un pinceau. Plat, poils de marte, taille 12. Parfait.

Harry s'approcha ensuite de la table. Le modèle était couvert d'un drap blanc pour qu'aucun des soldats – mis à part Ron, le plus haut gradé – ne puisse connaître son identité. C'était confidentiel, et même lui ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Bien entendu, il aurait pu le reconnaître une fois le drap retiré, mais Harry s'intéressait très peu à la vie politique du pays – d'ailleurs, cela avait été un argument de poids pour son obtention de ce poste. Il était donc presque certain qu'il ne reconnaisse pas un membre de la famille d'un homme d'affaire, aussi riche soit-il. Précautionneusement, Harry fit glisser le drap qui tomba au sol. Et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Jamais il n'avait vu plus belle personne…

C'était un homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années, tout comme lui, mais d'une taille bien plus grande. Tout son corps était harmonieusement musclé, le rendant terriblement viril sans en être affligeant de vulgarité. Si jamais il se réveillait, Harry n'avait aucune chance de le maintenir en place, c'était certain. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient puissants et ses abdominaux saillaient sous sa peau laiteuse. D'ailleurs, jamais Harry n'avait vu une peau aussi blanche, parfaitement homogène. Il remarqua un tout petit grain de beauté noir juste à côté du nombril. Le seul, semblait-il. Le nombril était d'ailleurs entouré d'une légère pilosité blonde, presque invisible, qui traçait ensuite une bande descendant vers l'aine.

Mais de tout ce corps si parfait, le visage était son apogée. Les traits étaient à la fois virils mais délicats. Le nez était droit, la bouche charnue avait la couleur du fruit défendu. Ses fins sourcils, ainsi que ses cheveux lisses coupés en une sorte de coupe au bol un peu longue et effilée, étaient d'une étrange couleur blonde platine presque blanche, d'un naturel très lumineux. Magnifique, tout simplement.

Harry resta quelques minutes un peu bête à le contempler. Il réagit dans un sursaut. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne : les photos devaient être prêtes dans trois heures.

Muni de son pinceau et de sa peinture, Harry commença son minutieux travail. Il partit d'abord des pieds pour remonter, doucement mais sûrement, jusqu'au visage. Son thème d'aujourd'hui était de montrer une beauté prisonnière. L'artiste avait donc choisi de peindre sur tout le corps du modèle d'épineuses ronces noires entrelacées. Avec une concentration sans faille, il traça les arabesques. Des chevilles, il les fit s'emmêler avec un aspect sauvage en les faisant grimper sur toute la hauteur des jambes.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'entrejambe, il rougit un peu malgré lui. Toucher un homme si beau dans un contact si intime le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais l'aristocrate était inconscient, il ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher. Et puis, quand il avait présenté son projet à l'Assemblée, on lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'on attendait de lui qu'il le peigne nu, et _partout_. L'Art ne s'embarrassait pas de pudeur. Seul la beauté comptait. Alors Harry, d'une main mal assurée, enroula une ronce de peinture autour de son sexe – qui, soit dit en passant, était d'une taille plus que satisfaisante. Il en peignit de nouvelles entre ses cuisses, puis sur ses fesses. Le torse et le dos, en deux grandes surfaces, lui prirent un moment mais ne lui causèrent aucune difficulté. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il fit en sorte de ne pas peindre sur le grain de beauté.

Quand vint le tour du visage, Harry changea de pinceau pour un de la taille inférieure. Juste avant de toucher la peau, il eut presque honte de souiller une telle perfection. Mais comme il le fallait, il le fit. Les arabesques emplissaient les joues et le front, l'une traversait la paupière droite, une autre le nez. Harry prit un rouge à lèvre léger, et rougit sa bouche. Il fit ensuite mourir une ronce sur ses lèvres.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Harry avait fini la peinture. Il fallait maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses.

Dans un coin de son atelier, il installa un grand drap blanc immaculé. Il eut alors toutes les peines du monde à porter le modèle, et dû puiser dans ses ressources. Une fois cela fait, il tenta la première position. Le modèle était allongé sur le dos, une jambe repliée et le bras opposé passant au-dessus de sa tête. Une position de détente. Harry le photographia sous tous les angles, avec une lumière naturelle. Satisfait de ses clichés, le brun passa à la pose suivante. Il fit rouler le modèle sur un côté, le dos arrondi, son bras sous sa tête et l'autre replié contre son torse. Les deux jambes étaient repliées. Une position de défense. Harry la photographia à son tour. Enfin, pour la troisième position, l'artiste remit le modèle sur le dos. Il replia les deux jambes et plaça une de ses mains sur son cœur. Il plongea ensuite son propre doigt dans un verre d'eau, et fit précautionneusement tomber une goutte d'eau juste sous son œil droit. La goutte glissa sur sa joue comme une larme, laissant un sillon humide dans la peinture. Il fit passer l'autre bras sur son visage, cachant ses yeux. La position de souffrance. Il la photographia.

Les deux heures imparties touchaient bientôt à leur fin. Harry, muni d'une éponge naturelle et d'une bassine, lava le corps du modèle avec application. Quand il eut fini, il ne restait plus la moindre trace de ce qui venait de se passer. Il recouvrit le corps d'un drap. Et dans une parfaite synchronisation, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, dit Harry en se relevant.

- Ça y est, tu as terminé ? demanda Ron en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Oui, tout est parfait, merci. Vous pouvez le récupérer.

- Où est-il ? demanda alors son ami roux en entrant, quatre soldat à sa suite.

- Là, dans l'angle.

- Tu as réussi à le porter jusque-là ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il fallait bien. Et puis ça veut dire quoi, ça, d'abord ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Rien, rien ! C'est juste que tu n'as pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler le corps d'un athlète.

- Hé, je ne te permets pas, espèce de bodybuildé !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

- Allez, filez. Je dois trier les photos.

- Ok, à ce soir, au dîner ?

- Oui, à ce soir. »

Les soldats portèrent le corps, et ils sortirent. Harry avait maintenant une heure pour sélectionner les meilleures photos, les retoucher et les apporter à l'Assemblée.

Le dîner arriva vite. Harry avait à peine eut le temps de nettoyer son atelier que la cloche sonna, l'invitant à se joindre aux autre pour prendre son repas.

Lorsqu'il arriva au réfectoire, il remarqua tout de suite Ron qui lui faisait de grands signes.

« Je t'ai gardé une place, Harry !

- Merci, dit-il en s'asseyant. Alors, ta journée ?

- Pas tellement plus. On a appris l'itinéraire et la mission pour ce soir, on t'a apporté le modèle, et c'est à peu près tout, expliqua Ron.

- C'est confidentiel ou je peux savoir ?

- On va planter des fleurs près de la mairie. Mais évidemment, tout le monde sait comment ça va finir : demain soir, tout aura été détruit.

- Ne te décourage pas, il faut d'abord marquer les esprits avant de pouvoir réellement agir dans la ville.

- Oui, tu as raison. Et toi, ton projet ?

- L'Assemblée était très satisfaite. Ils ont sélectionné une photo et la diffuseront ce soir, dans le spot publicitaire.

- Déjà ? Ils ne perdent pas de temps.

- C'est vrai. Vu comme ils s'extasiaient devant les photos, en disant des « il n'est plus du tout le même », « ça touchera assurément », j'ai l'impression que mon modèle est vraiment quelqu'un d'important.

- Ne te pose pas de questions, de toute façon ils ne te diront rien.

- Oui, tu as raison. Peu importe, de toute façon. »

Harry et Ron abandonnèrent ce sujet pour discuter de choses plus futiles.

De toute façon, Harry connaîtrait probablement l'identité du modèle quand il serait relâché. Les soldats de l'Organisation l'avaient kidnappé il y avait de cela une semaine. Les premiers jours, ils avaient discutés avec lui, lui faisant part de leurs motivations et de leur but. Mais d'après ce qu'Harry avait entendu, le jeune homme était resté intraitable. Il était intransigeant face aux « homme sans lois » qui l'avaient enlevé et refusait catégoriquement d'entendre leurs intentions.

A l'origine, Harry devait photographier un modèle bien conscient, mais comme ce fameux modèle refusait toute négociation quant à sa participation volontaire, on s'était vu obligé de l'endormir pour chaque séance photos. Le reste du temps, il le passait dans une cellule. L'Organisation avait pensé que lui exposer clairement ses motivations et ses buts pourraient le sortir de son indifférence, mais rien n'y avait fait. On avait tenté de le traiter avec gentillesse et respect, mais là encore il s'en moquait.

D'après ce qu'on disait, ce jeune homme était un sacré numéro. Imbu de lui-même, arrogant, autoritaire. Absolument détestable. Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout ce que le beau blond endormi inspirait à Harry. Il semblait si pur… Mais les apparences sont trompeuses, dit-on.

De toute façon, pour refuser de participer à leur programme, il fallait forcément être quelqu'un d'aigri. Mais comment l'en blâmer ? Le monde, là-dehors, était tellement laid et fade…

Il y avait quelques dizaines d'années, l'Angleterre entra dans ce nouveau siècle – le vingt-deuxième – l'esprit vif et le cœur libre. Les gens ne se doutaient de rien. Mais petit à petit, un nouveau gouvernement s'installa. Un gouvernement dirigé par un certain Tom Jedusor, homme de charisme et d'ambitions. Habillement, il amena le pays dans une société bridée où finalement, le gouvernement avait tous les pouvoirs. Une dictature qui s'était imposée sans violence, sans rébellion. Le peuple s'était gentiment laissé guider. Grâce aux plans tordus de Jedusor, l'Angleterre devint pour la seconde fois la plus grande puissance économique mondiale.

Tout commença le plus simplement du monde : avec une mode. La mode du blanc. Au début, cela avait parût complètement bénin. Mais Jedusor était habille. Il avait tout prévu. Tout le monde adopta le blanc bien vite. Mais comme elle était la couleur la plus salissante, on commença à tenter de rendre la ville plus propre. La terre par exemple, les animaux, la rouille, la peinture… Tout. Jedusor transforma Londres en ville blanche. Tout cela paraissait justifié pour les habitants. Mais le gouvernement se souciait bien peu de cette mode ridicule. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rendre Londres, et prochainement l'Angleterre entière moderne et compétitive. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, on s'était retrouvé dans une ville aseptisée. Les maisons, les enceintes publiques, les rues. Finalement, tout le paysage fut profondément modifié. Le blanc resta. Ce n'était plus réellement une mode, mais un nouveau code vestimentaire. Tout le monde ne portait plus que du blanc.

Les gens oublièrent peu à peu la couleur et la beauté. Tout se créa alors dans une optique d'efficacité. Les surfaces furent lissées, blanchies et modernisées. Tout était fait de plastique ou de verre. Les arbres furent d'abord placés sous verre, puis finalement retirés, tout simplement. Les rues n'étaient plus faites de pavés, mais d'une surface rugueuse gris clair. Les intérieurs étaient purifiés de tout objet inutile – entendez par là décoratif – et étaient d'une terrible simplicité.

Vint ensuite le pire. La population fut totalement manipulée par le gouvernement, et elle n'y vit que du feu. Par d'habiles messages de propagande, le gouvernement mis en valeur les foyers équilibrés où l'homme et la femme se complétaient parfaitement, et promit une solution pour faire baisser le taux de célibataires. De son initiative, de plus en plus de sites de rencontre en ligne virent le jour. La télévision, la radio, les journaux et tous les autres médias passaient en boucle des publicités alléchantes pour ces sites gratuits. Et comme le voulait le gouvernement, ils firent fureur. Tous les célibataires s'y inscrivirent. En quelques années, même les adolescents utilisèrent ces sites de rencontre pour plus de facilité et plus de rapidité. Très vite, toutes les rencontres ne se faisaient plus que par leur intermédiaire. Ajouté à cela la continuelle propagande de l'Etat qui visait à unir un couple par complémentarité plutôt que par passion amoureuse – qui selon eux était éphémère – , les sites de rencontre devinrent des sites de distribution. Le questionnaire rempli par le client lors de l'inscription était comparé à tous les questionnaires des autres clients, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit associé à celui avec lequel il présentait le plus de similitudes. En général, le site proposait deux ou trois profils pour que le client ait l'impression de choisir. Une rencontre était ensuite organisée, et le tour était joué. En à peine quelques décennies, l'amour fut tué.

Les hommes, habitués à se suivre les uns les autres sans se poser de questions, furent très satisfaits de ce nouveau système. Mais certains furent horrifiés de voir ce que devenait le pays. Parmi eux, des intellectuels ou des artistes en majorité.

Ces personnes, bien décidés à changer les choses, se rassemblèrent en une organisation qu'ils baptisèrent : « Le monde est beau ! ». L'Organisation avait un but très simple : rendre à la ville et à la population de Londres leur aspect d'entant.

Mais le gouvernement en eut vite assez de ses tentatives d'embellissement. Il devint de plus en plus rigide. Finalement, l'Organisation fut interdite pour les motifs de diffamation et de non-respect des lieux publics. Mais ses actions ne diminuèrent pas pour autant, au contraire. Elles n'en furent que plus vigoureuses. L'Organisation devint clandestine. Elle n'avait plus à se soucier de règles, puisque de toute façon elle était illégale.

Mais après avoir décoré des murs qui redevenaient toujours blancs, avoir planté des fleurs qui finissaient piétinées, et tout un tas d'actions encore rendues vaines, l'Organisation comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en continuant sur cette lancée. Il fallait sensibiliser les gens avant de les mettre devant le fait accompli. La population avait oublié ce qu'était la beauté, l'esprit condensé par le gouvernement. Il fallait juste leur donner l'envie de changer les choses. C'est pour cela qu'était né le spot publicitaire. Grâce à des ingénieurs venus rejoindre ses rangs, l'Organisation pu envoyer une publicité sur toutes les chaînes de la télévision. Elle passait tous les soirs à 21 heure, puis réapparaissait environ toutes les heures jusqu'à la publicité du lendemain. Le gouvernement ne réussissait pas à l'empêcher d'être diffusée. Durant ce spot, on montrait des photos ou des vidéos de Londres ou de la nature d'avant le vingt-deuxième siècle. On envoyait des messages d'amour, récitait des poèmes et montrait toutes sortes de belles choses. Puis finalement, on eut l'idée d'utiliser une personne très connue pour illustrer le programme « Le monde est beau ! ». C'est là qu'Harry entrait en scène. On kidnappa une personnalité célèbre et on le forçait à coopérer. On prenait de magnifiques photos de lui censées rappeler que la beauté peut naître de partout. L'Organisation se donnait un délai d'un mois pour voir l'évolution des mentalités grâce à ce programme. Si on continuait à détruire leurs parterres de fleurs ou à repeindre les murs tagués, alors on envisagerait un autre plan. Dans le cas contraire, ce serait une très grande réussite, et on continuerait avec toujours plus d'entrain.

Juste avant l'arrivée du dessert, on plongea le réfectoire dans le noir. Le silence se fit. C'était l'heure de la diffusion du spot publicitaire. Tout un mur s'éclaira, et on commença la projection.

On vit tout d'abord à l'écran un présentateur très connu qui disait au revoir à ses internautes après avoir terminé son émission. Passa ensuite un rapide générique, puis l'écran devint noir. En grosses lettres magenta s'afficha alors le nom et slogan de l'Organisation : « Le monde est beau ! ». Puis l'image se brouilla et l'écran se transforma en un parchemin jauni. Au fur et à mesure qu'une douce voix masculine parlait, les mots s'écrivirent en lettres dorées. C'est un poème de Joachim du Bellay, de son recueil « L'Olive ». Un poème vieux du seizième siècle, et pourtant, il submerge toute l'assemblée d'émotion. Les mots glissent dans le silence de la pièce, empreignant les murs et les esprits.

_La nuit m'est courte, et le jour trop me dure,  
Je fuis l'amour, et le suis à la trace,  
Cruel me suis, et requiers votre grâce,  
Je prends plaisir au tourment, que j'endure._

_Je vois mon bien, et mon mal je procure,  
Désir m'enflamme, et crainte me rend glace,  
Je veux courir, et jamais ne déplace,  
L'obscur m'est clair, et la lumière obscure._

_Vôtre je suis et ne puis être mien,  
Mon corps est libre, et d'un étroit lien  
Je sens mon cœur en prison retenu._

_Obtenir veux, et ne puis requérir,  
Ainsi me blesse, et ne me veut guérir  
Ce vieil enfant, aveugle archer, et nu._

Le poème se termina, et les spectateurs en restèrent trop émus pour réagir. Ils étaient dans une sorte d'état second, et c'était exactement le but de ce spot publicitaire. Les transporter. Le parchemin se mit alors à brûler doucement, découvrant derrière lui un tapis de magnifiques roses aux couleurs pâles. « _Arabesques_, de Harry Evans. ». Évidemment, le véritable nom d'Harry Potter restait confidentiel, pour qu'il ne risque pas de représailles. Les roses et le texte se diluèrent, laissant alors apparaître la photo d'Harry. C'est la troisième pose, celle qu'Harry préférait. Le blond avait le regard caché, mais le sillon de peinture sur sa joue laissait deviner qu'il pleurait. Les arabesques noires sur sa peau pâle donnaient un contraste saisissant, encore accentué par cette bouche rouge et charnue. La photo resta à l'écran durant une demi-minute, pour que l'on ait bien le temps de la découvrir. Puis l'écran devient à nouveau noir, et les mêmes lettres magentas du début écrivirent « Merci. » au centre, et signèrent « Le monde est beau ! » en bas à droite. Le spot était terminé.

Les gens se levèrent dans un même mouvement et se mirent à applaudir avec entrain. Harry reçut un déluge de compliments et de félicitations. On lui souhaita d'aussi bien réussir pour celui du lendemain. Si seulement la population de Londres pouvait autant apprécier, pensa Harry !

A la fin du repas, Harry fut convoqué à l'Assemblée. Il reçut, une nouvelle fois, de nombreux compliment pour son travail.

« Comme vous le savez, nous comptons garder ce modèle pendant un mois. Vous le photographierez donc tous les jours. Le thème de demain sera la passion, expliqua la Directrice.

- Amoureuse ? demanda Harry.

- Et sexuelle. Nous voulons montrer que l'Amour ne se résume pas en une simple tendresse. Nous voulons montrer que l'Amour est bien plus que leur simple complémentarité et entente charnelle. Dans ce projet, nous attendons que vous que vous montriez que le sexe est encore meilleur avec de l'amour. Que c'est une véritable passion qui vous brûle le corps. Vous comprenez ce que nous essayons de vous dire, monsieur Potter ?

- Je pense, oui.

- Vous pensez à un sujet rentrant dans ce thème ?

- Je vais réfléchir cette nuit. Puis-je vous l'exposer demain matin ?

- À la première heure. Bonne soirée, monsieur Potter. »

Harry les salua, puis quitta la pièce. Il était toujours intimidé de se retrouver devant cette grande assemblée. Il respectait énormément ces gens, mais il se sentait assez misérable face à eux.

Harry ne s'attarda pas. Il se rendit tout de suite dans ses quartiers, épuisé par sa journée. Les membres les plus investis de l'Organisation vivaient dans cet immense bâtiment sous-terrain qui servait de Quartier Général. À l'extérieur, ils étaient traqués par la police du gouvernement, ils ne prenaient donc aucun risque inutile. Et puis Harry n'en était pas vraiment dérangé. Après tout, il n'avait aucune famille et ses quelques amis avaient tous, eux aussi, rejoints les rangs de l'Organisation. Il n'avait aucune attache dans ce monde pourri, là-dehors.

Enfin, Harry rejoignit ses draps avec bonheur. Si ses journées étaient toutes comme celle-ci, le temps risquait de passer bien vite ! Il repensa alors à son entretien avec l'Assemblée et tenta de trouver son sujet. Il devait faire quelque chose de beau, de marquant, et de sexuel. Quand l'idée lui vint, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Allait-il oser ?

**À suivre...**

**_Et voici le premier chapitre de ma troisième histoire, Le monde est beau ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous viendrez lire la suite. La dystopie est très à la mode en ce moment en librairie, et j'ai moi-même particulièrement accrochée. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une petite histoire dans ce thème avec évidemment mon couple préféré au centre. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres par la suite, je verrai selon si cette fic marche bien ou non. Ne soyez pas inquiet par ce premier chapitre qui met en place la situation, le reste de l'histoire ne sera pas trop prise de tête, ça reste une belle histoire d'amour entre Harry et Draco. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous répondrai toujours avec plaisir. Le chapitre suivant arrivera dans une semaine normalement. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, à bientôt ! _**

_**Nagisa**._


	2. Rouges Baisers

**LE MONDE EST BEAU !**

_Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Univers alternatif ll Rating : M ll Genre : Romance ll Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

**Chapitre 2 : Rouges baisers. **

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte de son atelier, il était encore tout retourné de son entretient avec l'Assemblée du matin même. Sa proposition avait été acceptée avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, mais on lui avait ordonné d'ajouter quelques détails qui l'avaient fait rougir plus que de raison. Depuis qu'il était sorti de la grande salle de réunion, il ne cessait de se répéter pour se rassurer que le modèle serait de toute façon inconscient.

Mais une fois dans son atelier, Harry ne put qu'assister avec impuissance à l'accroissement progressif de son stress. Il n'avait rien à préparer. La seule chose dont il avait besoin se trouvait bien serré dans sa main.

Puis finalement, alors que la bruyante petite horloge égrenait les secondes, Harry tenta de se ressaisir. Enfin, il était un artiste ! L'Art n'avait aucune barrière, et ce n'était sûrement pas à lui de lui en donner ! Alors Ron allait arriver, poser le modèle endormi sur la table, et Harry allait faire son travail : il allait appliquer sa propre idée, et l'agrémenter des ordres de l'Assemblée. Après cela, il nettoierait parfaitement le modèle, Ron viendrait le reprendre, et tout le monde découvrirait la photographie le soir-même. Mais comme elle serait à couper le souffle, personne ne penserait à reprocher à Harry autant de témérité. Voilà tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Seulement, quand on frappa à la porte, le courage tout neuf d'Harry se dégonfla comme un ballon percé. Il alla ouvrir et fut un peu rasséréné par le sourire bienveillant de son ami.

« Ron, salut.

- Salut Harry !

Le roux fit signe aux soldats qui le suivaient d'entrer. Ils portaient une civière où reposait le corps du modèle, encore recouvert d'un drap blanc.

- Dis, tu vas bien ? demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son ami. Tu es tout pâle.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Un petit coup de fatigue, rien de grave.

- Ne te surmène pas, d'accord ? Hermione et moi passerons te voir ce soir, tu veux bien ?

- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Harry. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure. »

Ron et les autres sortirent, laissant le brun face à son travail. Ron et Hermione étaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Ensemble, ils avaient pris la décision de rejoindre l'Organisation. Hermione était une intellectuelle et Ron était bien trop amoureux d'elle pour la laisser partir seule. Ils étaient tous les deux un des rares exemples qui montraient que l'amour existait encore, et qu'il était beau.

Harry découvrit précautionneusement son modèle, et fut encore une fois bouche bée devant tant de beauté. Cet homme était le juste mélange entre raffinement et virilité. Ses cheveux blonds et sa peau claire donnaient tant de luminosité à son corps tandis que les rayons du soleil les caressaient doucement, lui donnant un aspect si pur. Et en parallèle, ses épaules étaient larges, sa mâchoire forte et ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Mais ce qu'Harry préférait par-dessus tout, c'était ses lèvres. Rouges comme l'Amour, tentatrices comme le fruit défendu. D'une caresse aérienne, Harry en redessina les contours. Elles étaient douces et pulpeuses sous ses doigts.

Et puis soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, gris comme un ciel d'orage. Le brun fit un bon en arrière, terrifié, et renversa un pot de pinceaux quand son dos rencontra durement une table. Il assista, stupéfait, à une scène où le blond se redressait en position assise et amenait sa main devant sa bouche. Quand il l'écarta de ses lèvres, Harry put voir deux gélules blanches et rouges posées dans sa paume. Les somnifères.

« Salut, dit l'inconnu.

Sa voix était grave et calme. Elle fit frissonner Harry malgré lui, qui ne put émettre aucune réponse tant sa surprise et sa peur était grande. Si cet homme décidait de s'en prendre à lui, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

- Alors, c'est toi qui m'as transformé en buisson épineux larmoyant, hier ? continua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Et là, la stupide et incongrue pensée que ses yeux n'auraient définitivement pu qu'être gris traversa l'esprit déconnecté d'Harry.

Le contact visuel dura de longues secondes. Ni l'un, par volonté, ni l'autre, par paralysie, ne purent le rompre. Puis finalement, Harry réagit : la situation était grave, il devait à tout prix prévenir les soldats, comme le lui avait conseillé Ron en cas de problème. Il esquissa alors un pas vers la porte, mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le blond se retrouva contre lui, le tenant fermement par le bras d'une poigne solide.

- Je ne te conseille pas, murmura-t-il.

Et une fois encore, Harry eut une réaction tout à fait inadaptée. Au lieu d'avoir peur à cause du timbre menaçant du blond, comme toute personne censée et tenant à la vie, il rougit violemment en se rendant compte que son interlocuteur était nu, et tout contre lui qui plus est.

Le blond, d'abord surpris par cette soudaine rougeur, sembla comprendre et eu un petit sourire amusé. Il retourna s'assoir sur la table où il était allongé il y avait quelques minutes encore, mais ne toucha pas au drap posé à côté pour se couvrir. Alors que c'était à lui d'être en position de faiblesse, ainsi exposé, le blond s'assumait parfaitement devant le regard fuyant du brun. Le captif dominait le propriétaire.

- Quel est le programme de la journée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

- Le… Le programme ? répéta bêtement le brun.

Le modèle acquiesça, et Harry se souvint de ce fameux programme. Il rougit de plus belle.

- Mais… Vous n'êtes pas censé être conscient, tenta-t-il.

- N'est-ce pas mieux ? demanda alors le blond.

Et Harry pensa furieusement : « Pas aujourd'hui ! ».

- Mais… Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord, pourquoi avoir fait semblant de prendre les cachets ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit simplement ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'on veut que je fasse.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, alors il poursuivit.

- Je refuse de participer volontairement à votre petite rébellion, mais je refuse que l'on se serve de moi alors que je ne suis même pas conscient.

- Que voulez-vous, alors ? murmura Harry, incertain.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Dans ma cellule, je pensais prendre en otage l'artiste qui s'occuperait de moi pour avoir une chance de sortir d'ici…

Harry blêmit.

- …mais ça ne me semble plus si impératif. Tu m'intrigues, l'artiste.

- Que… Qu'ai-je de si intriguant ? se risqua Harry.

- Tu n'as pas la carrure d'un type qui veut se rebeller contre le gouvernement.

Harry vit rouge. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le blond le devança.

- Je plaisante ! Enfin, presque. Non, en réalité tu es très différent de l'idée que je me faisais d'un résistant. Et je dois avouer que ta photo d'hier m'a pas mal intrigué. Je veux te voir travailler encore une fois mon corps. .

Harry ne répondit pas. Que répondre à cela, de toute façon ?

- Ecoute ce que je te propose : tu fais exactement le même travail que d'habitude, tu me peins ou je ne sais trop quoi, et tu prends tes photos. Je ferai comme si j'étais inconscient pour que personne ne découvre la vérité, mais je ne ferai que semblant.

- Vous êtes vraiment satisfait de ça ?

- Pour aujourd'hui. Je réfléchirai après à ce que je veux faire. Allez, au boulot !

Harry acquiesça. Puis fit violemment non de la tête en rougissant.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Ça ne vous plaira pas ! affirma Harry.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- C'est quoi, le thème ?

Harry baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais sous le regard pesant du blond, il finit par parler, les joues rougies et les paupières closes :

- La passion sexuelle !

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, il tendit le bras en révélant l'objet qu'il tenait depuis le début dans sa main : un tube de rouge à lèvre.

Un ange passa.

- Et alors ? demanda finalement le modèle.

- Je ne peux décidément pas le faire si vous êtes conscient ! rétorqua Harry.

- T'es un artiste, oui ou non ? Ne me fais pas croire qu'à ton âge t'es encore puceau.

Harry releva brusquement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Il étincelait de colère mal contenue. Puis il se détourna, se plaça devant un miroir et appliqua abondamment le rouge à lèvre. Quand il eut fini, sa bouche était rouge grenat. Le blond ne dit rien, mais devant ce jeune homme furieux, aux cheveux sauvages et à la bouche sanglante, il eut un peu chaud.

- Ne bougez pas, dit Harry le plus professionnellement du monde. »

Puis il posa ses lèvres dans le cou du modèle. Il n'appuya pas trop ses lèvres, se doutant que la marque serait parfaitement visible. Il en fit deux autres en descendant vers sa clavicule, puis un sur son pectoral gauche. Sa peau était douce et ferme sous ses lèvres, mais Harry tenta de ne pas y penser. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille droite en prenant soin de laisser du rouge à lèvre. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, il arrêta. Il retourna devant le miroir et se remit du rouge à lèvre. La voix du blond était restée bloquée tout au fond de sa gorge.

Quand Harry revint, il se posta bien en face du modèle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Comme le blond était assis sur la table et qu'en plus, il était bien plus grand qu'Harry, le brun devait lever un peu la tête. Ses yeux rageurs étaient déterminés. Brusquement, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du modèle. Il était sur la pointe des pieds et dû se tenir à ses épaules. Il ne bougea pas ses lèvres, n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il resta ainsi de brèves secondes, puis se recula. Il embrassa ensuite sa paupière, sa pommette, le coin de sa bouche, son front. Il le couvrit de baisers.

« Venez, dit-il ensuite.

Il l'emmena dans l'angle de l'atelier, là où étaient tirés des draps blancs sur les murs et où jonchaient de nombreux cousins brodés sur le sol.

- Allongez-vous, ordonna-t-il. »

Pendant le temps où le modèle s'allongeait silencieusement, il remit du rouge à lèvre.

Il s'assit ensuite à côté du blond, et embrassa son torse. Il mordilla et suçota ses tétons qui durcirent sous le traitement. Puis il lécha les abdominaux, redessinant leurs contours, en laissant sa lèvre inférieure tracer des trainées rouges. Il remit du rouge à lèvre après lui avoir demandé de relever les cuisses. Il se plaça entre elles. Sa colère s'était éteinte et il ne comptait plus que sur son professionnalisme. Mais ses mains tremblaient quand elles se posèrent sur la peau du modèle. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien. Harry se dit que parfois, il détestait les décisions trop téméraires de l'Assemblée. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse, et la parsema de baisers. Il en fit de même avec l'autre. Pour ne pas être trop conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il fermait les yeux. Mais quand arriva la partie de son travail la plus délicate, il dû les rouvrir et… Et il fit face à un sexe bien réveillé. Il ne put empêcher son visage de s'enflammer.

« Désolé. Ce sont les ordres, avoua-t-il. »

Puis il engouffra le sexe gorgé de sang dans sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. Il avait peur d'être pitoyable. Il avait peur de faire ramollir ce sexe au lieu de le faire exploser tant il se sentait incompétent. Si jamais le blond riait de ses compétences, il s'enterrerait six pieds sous terre.

Mais le blond ne ria pas. En fait, il haleta. Sa respiration se fit anarchique. Harry risqua un petit coup d'œil, espérant que le blond ait les yeux fermés, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et observaient Harry avec intensité. Il se sentit encore plus mal-à-l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur, et il rebaissa immédiatement les yeux.

Quand Harry avait la bouche pleine et qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin, il mouvait ses lèvres de façon à ce qu'elles dessinent un cercle de rouge à lèvre entourant le sexe. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucun doute quant au traitement qu'il avait subi.

Cependant, Harry tentait de trouver le juste milieu du plaisir : lui en donner suffisamment pour ne pas qu'il se ridiculise ensuite, mais pas trop pour lui montrer que son intention restait professionnel. Or comme il n'avait aucune expérience, il eut bien du mal à doser. Finalement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une main attrapa ses cheveux et les tira assez violemment en arrière, le faisant abandonner son sexe. La seconde d'après, le blond jouissait.

Le modèle resta allongé sur le dos, les paupières closes et la poitrine se soulevant par à-coups au rythme de sa respiration décousue. Et Harry le regardait, l'esprit un peu dans le vague. Certes, son geste avait été brutal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ne pas avoir joui dans sa bouche était tout de même respectueux.

Dans un état un peu second, Harry saisit son appareil photo qui était resté sur un tabouret, tout près d'eux. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il commença à mitrailler le blond. Juste parce que cette débauche, cette attitude repus, ce corps alangui, tout cela devait être immortalisé. Harry aussi avait la respiration saccadée et les joues rouges.

En entendant les premiers bruits qui indiquaient qu'on le prenait en photo, le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda alors l'appareil photo avec intensité. L'acier de son regard était en fusion. Il y fit passer toute sa sensualité, tout son plaisir, et il n'en était que plus désirable, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais tout cela, il le faisait car il savait que derrière cette boîte en plastique, l'artiste le regardait. Et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de la pression de ce regard qu'Harry se rendit compte de sa propre situation : son sexe était aussi dur que de la pierre, compressé dans son pantalon. Son visage rougit plus encore tant il était gêné, et cela eut finalement pour effet de lui faire reprendre pied à la réalité.

« Fermez les yeux, s'il-vous-plaît. Oubliez tout ce qui vient de se passer, vous n'êtes qu'un corps endormi, expliqua-t-il à voix basse, comme pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère. »

Le modèle fit ce qu'on lui demandait : il ferma les yeux, se détendit jusqu'à ce que sa respiration reprenne un rythme calme et que ses rougeurs disparaissent. Ses jambes étaient encore repliées, Harry entre elles. L'un de ses bras était le long de son corps, l'autre passait au-dessus de sa tête. Harry le photographia, coupant le cadre au niveau du bas-ventre pour que son intimité n'apparaisse pas. Mais il dû bien prendre conscience que si on lui avait demandé d'y faire des marques, c'était parce qu'elles devaient apparaître. Harry se releva alors, ayant un peu de mal à retrouver son équilibre, puis posa son appareil photo le temps de positionner le modèle. Il déplia la jambe la plus éloignée de lui pour la reposer au sol, et plia la seconde de façon à ce que, de là où il comptait prendre les photos, seule la base de son sexe et la marque rouge qu'il y avait fait soient visibles. Il reprit son appareil et fit les photos.

Une fois les clichés faits, Harry avait retrouvé toutes ses aptitudes mentales. Et il était vraiment, vraiment mortifié de honte par ce qui venait de se passer. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper ainsi ? Il n'osait plus affronter le regard du blond. Il se réfugia alors devant son ordinateur portable, transférant les photos. Le blond, en attendant, s'était assis sur les coussins.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence total. Harry gardait les yeux rivés sur son écran. Et puis finalement, il dû se résoudre à retourner auprès de son modèle. Ron devait arriver dans une demi-heure, il devait se dépêcher d'effacer toutes les traces de son geste honteux. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude dans une bassine, prit une éponge naturelle et alla s'assoir à côté du blond. Précautionneusement, il le lava. Celui-ci le regardait, restant silencieux. Quand il ne restait plus que son intimité à nettoyer, la main d'Harry tremblait tellement que le blond lui prit l'éponge et le fit lui-même. Le brun baissa les yeux, reconnaissant certes, mais surtout accablé par sa propre faiblesse. Un bien piètre artiste.

« Draco, dit finalement le modèle, brisant le silence.

Harry releva la tête, le regard interrogatif.

- C'est mon nom, expliqua-t-il. Je m'appelle Draco Ma…

- Stop ! cria aussitôt Harry en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Comme Draco le regardait comme s'il était fou, il crut bon de se justifier.

- Je ne veux pas savoir votre nom de famille. Si vous me le dites, je vous reconnaîtrez probablement, et je ne veux pas. Je veux que vous restiez l'homme de mon atelier.

Draco sourit, attendrit.

- Et ton prénom, à toi, je peux le connaître ?

- Harry.

- Eh bien, Harry, dit-il en se rapprochant de son oreille. Je crois qu'après le plaisir que tu viens de me donner, je peux bien te rendre la pareille.

Il pressa sa main contre la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du brun, et celui-ci hoqueta de surprise.

- Non… je… ça va aller.

Mais déjà Draco appuyait plus fort, le caressant doucement à travers le tissu.

- Tu vas aimer, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille. »

Il défit le bouton de son jean, passa sa main sous le boxer et se saisit de son sexe, bloquant toute protestation dans la gorge d'Harry. Il commença à faire de lents mouvements de va et vient, et le brun fut bientôt tout tremblant de plaisir dans ses bras. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules, cherchant une prise alors qu'il perdait pied. Sa respiration devint laborieuse, et à sa grande honte, de petits gémissements de plaisir passaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Draco accéléra ses mouvements. Harry ne mit pas longtemps pour être submergé par le plaisir. Il jouit dans la main du blond dans un gémissement plus fort.

Alors qu'Harry tentait de reprendre son souffle, encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Draco remit son sexe dans son sous-vêtement et referma l'attache de son pantalon. Il noua ensuite ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

« Alors c'est vrai, tu ne l'as jamais fait ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Mais Harry ne fut pas en colère comme la première fois. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix. Il eut un peu honte, et cacha son visage contre son torse musclé en acquiesçant.

- Houa… Mais tu as quel âge ?

- Vingt ans.

- Et… Tu n'as jamais eu… Envie ?

- Si. Bien sûr que si, répondit Harry d'une petite voix. Mais je refuse de m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre ou d'aller dans un bordel. Alors quel choix me reste-il ?

Le blond ne répondit rien. En effet, vu sous cet angle…

- Et puis, j'aurais aimé le faire par amour… ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

- Mais n'y a-t-il personne dans ton Organisation qui te conviendrait ?

- Je n'ai trouvé personne, avoua Harry. Et puis, le choix est encore plus restreint pour moi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'aime les hommes, et uniquement les hommes.

- Oh…

- En effet. Déjà que les résistants sont peu nombreux, trouver un résistant gay est difficile, alors un résistant gay célibataire qui veuille de moi, c'est mission impossible !

Harry eut un rire un peu amer.

- En plus, il n'y a presque plus d'homosexuels maintenant que les sites forment les couples. Puisque le but est de fonder une famille, les couples homosexuels n'ont aucune utilité.

Harry soupira, toujours entre les bras forts du blond. Puis il s'écarta un peu, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Et pourquoi je te dis tout ça, moi, tu veux bien me dire ?

- Parce que nous venons de partager un moment intime, et tu te sens proche de moi, répondit le blond avec un sourire lubrique.

- Idiot, répondit simplement Harry.

Ils rirent pour la première fois ensemble.

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? Avez-vous l'intention de retourner dans votre cellule en vous faisant passer pour endormi, ou bien de m'utiliser pour vous enfuir ?

- Dis-moi, sincèrement, Harry. Ai-je une chance de sortir d'ici par mes propres moyens ?

Le brun détailla soigneusement le blond avant de répondre. Il semblait tout à fait sérieux, et attendait probablement une réponse réaliste. Harry ne se sentit pas le courage de lui mentir, que ce soit pour le sauver lui, ou bien lui-même. Il lui dit simplement la vérité.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de valeurs pour eux, mais ils ne me laisseront certainement pas mourir de vos mains. Ils sont compétents, ils trouveront le moyen de me libérer et de vous renvoyer dans votre cellule. Cependant d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ne comptent pas vous garder très longtemps. J'ai entendu parler d'un mois seulement, pour l'instant. L'Organisation ne se veut pas criminelle : elle vous libèrera une fois le travail terminé.

- Alors tu penses que je ferai mieux de jouer l'endormi ?

- Ou de l'être réellement, si vous ne voulez pas faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas, proposa Harry.

- D'une façon ou d'une autre, je le fais quand même, conscient ou non. Je préfère donc être conscient.

- Alors acceptez l'offre de l'Organisation ! Vous serez certainement mieux traité.

- Peut-être, répondit Draco. Mais je n'approuve pas leurs actes. Accepter leur offre signifierait donner mon accord quant à leur projet. Et ça, je ne veux pas. Que penseraient mes proches s'ils me voyaient bien réveillé et consentant ? Je préfère me faire passer pour endormi.

- Vous ne cautionnez vraiment pas nos actes… ? demanda timidement Harry.

Draco lui lança un regard qu'il ne sut pas vraiment déchiffrer, mais il n'insista pas plus.

- Très bien… Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux de vous rallonger sur la table, mon ami va bientôt arriver. »

C'est ce que fit Draco. Il s'installa, puis Harry le couvrit du drap blanc. Alors qu'il allait recouvrir son visage, le blond lui attrapa brusquement le poignet et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était à la fois sérieux et taquin.

« A demain, Harry. »

On frappa à la porte.

**À suivre...**

**Et voici mon deuxième chapitre, bien plus audacieux que le premier ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Le troisième chapitre sera publié dans une semaine, si tout se passe bien ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, **

**Nagisa.**


End file.
